villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dutch van der Linde
|crimes = Mass murder Threats Robbery Train robbery Terrorism Hostage taking Kidnapping |type of villain = Tragic Gang Leader}} Dutch van der Linde is the secondary antagonist in the 2010 video game Red Dead Redemption, as well as the deuteragonist in its 2018 prequel Red Dead Redemption II. Van der Linde is the last of the three targets that John Marston must capture for the Federal Government in order for them to release his family. Dutch is mentioned many times in the first two chapters, the New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso chapters. He finally makes an appearance in the third chapter, the West Elizabeth chapter, where he serves as the main antagonist. In Red Dead Redemption II. Dutch acted as an ally during the first five chapters, before becoming the secondary antagonist in the sixth chapter and epilogue. He was voiced by Benjamin Byron Davis. Biography Dutch van der Linde is an outlaw having a gang consisting with John Marston, Arthur Morgan, Micah Bell, Charles Smith, Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson, Abigail Roberts and several others. They terrorized the West until 1899 when a botched train robbery occurs, and several gang members leave Arthur and John to die. This leads to John and Abigail to retire, and the gang being disbanded due to Dutch's madness. In 1899, Dutch and his gang hideout in Colter after a botched robbery in Blackwater. He plans on getting enough money to leave the United States. After a robbery in Saint Denis goes horribly wrong, Dutch starts to become paranoid, this was noticed after setting up camp in Beaver Hollow. When Arthur confronted Micah and called him out as the rat, Dutch still turned against Arthur and John before leaving them to fight off the invading Pinkertons. When Arthur and Micah are fighting to the death, he stops the fight. Arthur and Micah plead to Dutch to turn on the other, but Dutch, not knowing who to believe anymore, simply walks away in silence. Eight years later, Dutch teams up with Micah once more to retrieve the money from Blackwater, which they succeed in doing so. When John infiltrates Micah's hideout to kill him, Dutch appears, resulting in a Mexican standoff between the three. After being persuaded by John, Dutch shoots Micah in the chest, allowing John to finish him off. John tries to thank Dutch, but once again, Dutch simply walks away in silence. ''Red Dead Redemption'' 4 years later, Dutch returns after the death of Bill. John is ordered by Edgar Ross to kill him in order to get his wife and son back. He witnessed him murdering a police officer in his hideout and tries to kill John, but only knocks him out. Afterwards, he recruited young Native Americans for his army. They confront John when he tries to rob a bank. He escapes by murdering Muriel Scranton, a worker at that bank. Later, John and the BOI took on his army, as he confronts Dutch by himself. He is cornered and exchange words with John on how to change the world before committing suicide by falling off the cliff. Ross shoots his dead body with John's gun, saying that it's better for a report. Quotes Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption II Gallery Dutch-RDR2.jpg Dutch_Van_Der_Linde_-_Red_Dead_Redemption_2.jpg|Dutch in Red Dead Redemption II. Dutch-1899.png|Dutch in 1899. Dutch-1907.png|Dutch in 1907. Dutch van der Linde.jpg|Dutch in 1911. Dutch-suicide.jpg|Dutch commits suicide by falling off the cliff. Dutch-corpse.png|Marston looking over Dutch's corpse. Trivia *In Red Dead Redemption II, Dutch rode an albino horse named "The Count" that will not let anyone but Dutch ride him. Arthur Morgan once attempted to ride The Count but was quickly bucked off, and if he approaches The Count alone, the horse will become noticeable agitated. *He is about 5'10 and 154 lbs. *Even before the botched bank robbery in Saint Denis, Hosea vaguely mentions a decline in Dutch's sanity to Arthur early in the story. **John Marston implied that Dutch simply let him get arrested in Saint Denis, never saving him (Dutch was against Arthur and Sadie rescuing him from the Sisika Penitentiary). This could most likely be true, seeing as how Dutch abandoned Arthur to die by a small group of soldiers in the oil fields later on in the story. *Dutch's comment on the government "finding another monster to justify their wages" held true, as Edgar Ross ultimately betrays John Marston in the final chapter. Navigation pl:Dutch van der Linde Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Extremists Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Scapegoat Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Deceased Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Protagonists Category:Western Villains Category:Successful Category:Game Bosses Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Hypocrites Category:Red Dead Villains Category:Honorable Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Gangsters Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Paranoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Strategic Category:On & Off Category:Possessed/Brainwashed